


A Coffeeshop Christmas Carol

by Blinkkittylove, lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Series: Christmas Confections [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Gay Speakeasy, NicoMaki, ShizuKasu starts in Ch 2, Some angst, honokotoumi, lots of A Christmas Carol, nozoeli - Freeform, rinpana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/Blinkkittylove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: Maki Nishikino finds herself haunted by Christmas memories as Nico Yazawa enlists her help in putting together the Tudor Conservatory Annual Christmas Pageant. Will their clash be just a collision or the start of something more? Plus, NozoELi shenanigans.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Christmas Confections [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213497
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Falling

PROLOGUE

Chill in the air, hint of snow on the wind, Christmas only a few days away, dinner plans that might turn into future plans, Nishikino Maki was as excited as she’d ever been for Santa’s arrival as a child. At least in the calm moments when she wasn’t overthinking, like now. Too much excitement, too much pressure, too many thoughts pinballing through her head. Maki stood outside her apartment building, arms full of prickly pine and plants, groceries, and her heart full of...it wasn’t exactly hope. Or maybe it was hope. She was definitely nervous, definitely rehearsing conversations she might have had and might be having with Mako Omine. And now there was this Solstice Eve dinner...or date...or…

The doorman opened the door with a smile and Maki nodded as she rushed past, already behind in her preparations. Fortunately, she’d ordered dinner from her favorite Italian restaurant and only had to put some basic appetizers on a plate. The wine could be opened when her guest arrived. And then…

Maki slid the key into the lock of her apartment, hand trembling. And then...that was the entire worry.

###

Should this feel more comfortable, Maki wondered as she swirled the wine around in her glass, not really listening to Omine as she described her last day of classes.

“I won’t miss that place at all.” Omine sighed, leaning back dramatically and tossing her fair, curly hair over her shoulder.

Maki snapped to instant alert, “What place?”

“Northwestern.”

Panic set in. Maki had obviously missed something; she set her wine glass down before she crushed it. “Why would you miss it?”

“Weren’t you listening at all, Maki? Of course you weren’t.” Omine leaned in, flicking Maki’s forehead as the redheaded future doctor flinched, “Too much going on in that big brain of yours.”

It was a colder laugh than Maki expected. Smart had always been the thing she did well, the area she always excelled at. Was it a problem now?

Maki stood, towering as Omine continued to lounge on the couch, far too casually amused about the tension vibrating from Maki.

“Where are you going?”

“California.”

“California??”

“Beaches, bikinis, no snow San Diego.”

“Why?” Maki winced as her voice cracked.

Another too casual shrug, “Dream job, tired of school, parents tired of paying tuition. I’m not a brainiac like you.”

“I’m not…”

Omine shook her head, standing up to interrupt Maki, and somehow closer than she’d ever been before. “It wouldn’t work, Maki. You’re always off somewhere, nowhere I can find you. And our parents…” A side glance at the mistletoe carefully hung over the piano, “Thanks for the snack, Maki. It’s time for me to finish packing. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Omine.” It was all Maki could say.

And then she was in a hug, but she still couldn’t relax and her brain kept racing through possibilities rather than being in the moment. Should she hug back, ask more questions, not let go, play a song, cry, turn away…

Now the hug was tighter.

“I’ll miss you, Maki.”

Did “don’t go” want to come out of Maki’s mouth? Her arms fell to her side. Omine let go and stared for too long. “Still just standing there?”

“What am I supposed to do?” Maki snapped, “You’re leaving.”

Maki willed the tears not to start as Omine stepped away, “I am.”

Maki turned away, nearly falling into the couch, a grunt her only reply.

Omine was already in her coat. “Take care, Maki.”

The door closed and suddenly, all the pine and green and gold and mistletoe and dreams were tainted, taunts to be torn down.

###

EARLY NOVEMBER, 23 MONTHS LATER

Maki almost had a flow as the Tudor Conservatory’s Composer In Residence. Piano practice in the aftermorning, lunch, meet with the quintet she was composing for, write, if blocked, pick up random donut shop coffee and take her music to a park. Then lock herself in her studio, avoid social obligations, and listen to darkly humorous heavy metal screamers. This would push HER out of memory, flood Maki’s brain with static so she could avoid falling into the loop of mired in heartbreak composing. It hadn’t really been heartbreak, Maki had never really put her heart out there, on her sleeve, in a selfie, or anywhere. Almost...a grand plan, dinner, mistletoe, but instead there had been Omine excited she was about her new job, across the country. And that had crushed Christmas, Maki’s favorite mood, Maki now finally, finally believed Santa and goodness and joy had NEVER existed. Because if they had, her heart would not have been frozen by unawareness and then shattered by distance. Last Christmas had been the worst. Maki just disappearing into her apartment and an endless stream of anything dark and not Christmasy. And now Christmas was looming again. Halloween, a cheerful dark holiday you could blast The Smiths and Girl In A Coma and weird, darkly humorous old school country bluegrass songs to get through, had just passed so there was no goth line of protection for the broken.

Maki was in a rush. Late to a meeting with Professor Sonoda. And her score was nearly complete. She just needed five minutes, a large table, and a sharp pencil. The campus coffeeshop loomed on the left, the owner, Nozomi Tojo outside and looking like she was about to finish placing the large candy cane she was juggling and talk and Maki had no time for that. A small figure, all bundled up against a bracing wind was walking fast, head down, toward Maki, but Maki prepared to dodge. And then the candy cane flew out of Nozomi’s hand, skittered in front of the woman hustling to the shop, tripping her, the momentum of her fall caught Maki off guard so her score flew everywhere.

“What the…” Maki bit off a profanity, scrambling.

“Watch where you’re going!” The projectile snapped, unexpectedly fierce red eyes glaring.

Maki froze, drawing up to her full height, “Watch where I’m going? Watch where I’m going?”

Nozomi scooped up a sheet of music, “Maki, don’t you need these?”

“Oh hell,” Maki moved to sprint into the street, but felt a strong hand pull her back as a speeding car took half of her score two blocks away. She turned expecting to see Nozomi, instead it was the tiny, sable haired, fiery eyed cause of her new problem.

“Are you stupid?” The woman sounded breathless and scared, but her grip on Maki’s arm didn’t yield.

“That’s my entire score. It’s almost finished. I…” Maki felt like crouching down and covering her head.

Nozomi had collected a handful. “Here. I’ll get the counter girls to run after it.”

“Make me my usual. Nico will help.” Nico released Maki’s arm, shoved a handbag into Nozomi’s arms, and took off down the street, hair streaming behind her. Maki watched, having trouble processing what was happening and clutching a too small stack of music to her chest.

“Maki? Professor Nishikino?”

“Huh?”

Nozomi had a hand on Maki’s shoulder, “Let’s get you inside.”

“I have a meeting.”

“You probably need your music for…”

“Yeah.” Maki walked through the door, found a corner booth that had not been tainted by Christmas decorations, and shoved back in the corner, legs drawn up on the bench.

“Is there someone you can call?”

Maki shook her head, pulling out her phone, texting was always her only option.

M: Sorry, Umi, I’m going to be late. I had an accident.

Immediate response.

U: Are you all right? Were you driving?

M: No, someone tripped into me and scattered my score.

A thump and Maki looked up to see a large stack of papers slammed into the table in front of her.

“They’re not numbered. Didn’t your professors teach you anything?”

“I am a professor.”

The woman sat down in a chair, examining Maki carefully, then shaking her head. “Graduate students shouldn’t pass themselves off as faculty.”

Maki thought that was ironic coming from someone who looked like they might be on their way to their freshman dorm, “Well, I’m glad you’re not in any of my classes. I’d never get anything done.”

“That stupid candy cane tripped Nico. Who puts up Christmas decorations before Thanksgiving?”

Maki’s mood improved. A kindred spirit. “Exactly. Why put them up at all?”

“Bigger tips.” Nozomi announced, carefully placing a huge mug in front of each woman.

“I’ll pay you to skip to…” Maki considered. New Year’s was never really much, Valentine’s Day was frankly disturbing, Easter was for kids…”summer, yeah, beaches, pictures of piers, sandpipers popping along the shore.”

‘I’m sorry, you’ll just have to get in the holiday spirit. Or Santa won’t bring you what you need.” Nozomi winked as she turned.

“Santa.” Maki and Nico both snorted.

Nico considered Maki for a moment, then extended a hand, “I think I rescued most of your pages. I’m Nico Yazawa, Drama and Performance.”

Maki put her phone down, ignoring the text notification, “Maki Nishikino. I’m the composer in residence.”

“Oh.” Nico grinned, “My friend Umi’s been telling me I should talk to you.”

“Why?”

Somehow Nico puffed up like a proud bird showing off its feathers, “Nico’s in charge of this year’s Christmas concert. Everyone asked me to take over and it’s going to be the best one ever.” Nico leaned in, eyes even brighter with excitement than anger, “So Nico needs the best people to work with and since Umi won’t help me, she suggested you.”

“Umi won’t…” Maki was trying to make sense of what Nico was saying, the third person self references and lack of context making it a confusing knot.

Nico coughed, “No, no, Nico misspoke. Umi just thought that if Nico knew you, you would have been Nico’s first choice.”

Was that the other thing that Umi had wanted to talk about at their meeting today? Maki grabbed her phone and pounded out a message.

M: Were you going to talk to me about…

Maki glanced up, “What was your name again?”

Nico’s smile got brighter, although her eyes narrowed, “Nico Yazawa.”

M: Nico Yazawa?

U: Oh good, have you met her? She has A Christmas Carol script she wants to turn into a musical and I thought it might be a good challenge for you…

Maki frowned. Christmas. Ugh. She had been hoping to avoid anything holiday-like by focusing on the Lunar New Year and the twelve movement orchestral suites she had planned out. Most of her colleagues just went “whoa” and “good luck” when she explained the scope of the project.

Maki put her phone down again. Nico was closer, she switched to the chair next to Maki and was reading through Maki’s sheet music.

“Hey!” Maki pulled the pile away from Nico, “You can’t….”

“Pretty good. Nico approves. Although I think they’re out of order.”

Of course they’re out of order; you blew them down the street, Maki screamed inside her head, while her hand reached for whatever Nozomi had placed in front of her. Nico took that as a signal that there would be a break in the conversation and reached for her own mug. Maki wondered if she could just make a run for it, but one hand tugged on a twist of hair and the other raised the mug to her lips. The bitter coffee, no sweetner, no colliding, no demands, was a bracing relief.

Nico stacked the pages, neatly, in an entirely different order. Maki groaned. “Nico will take you out to dinner. We can talk.”

“I have no spare time and multiple ongoing projects.” Maki had the mug in both hands as a rampart against the looming presence of her tablemate.

Nico grabbed Maki’s phone. Maki had gotten lazy and turned her lockscreen to ten minutes so Nico easily swiped into her contacts, then texted herself. “Nico will text you later and we can find a date.”

Maki stood, grabbing her phone back from Nico, “I have a meeting.” She picked up what she hoped was all of her score, “Not with you.”

Nico responded with a wink and a smug confidence that just bolstered Maki’s will to flee. “Nico will wait.”

“Please don’t.” And Maki was out the door, not realizing she hadn’t paid for her drink.

###

Nico had a meeting of her own, and hurried back to campus. She was in charge of the Holiday Pageant, a legendary event that took most of the day on the Solstice and involved all of the students. The head of the dance department was waiting for her in the small dance studio.

Nico opened the door. Eli Ayase was everything that aggravated Nico’s insecurities, tall, blonde, stuck up, probably cool. Nico had never really had more than a passing conversation with the choreographer and former prima ballerina as Ayase was another staff newbie. The dancer was standing at the barre, going through what Nico recognized as the most basic ballet positions in a light blue leotard, white tights, and blue and white striped leg warmers, blonde hair in a ponytail. Nico stood in the doorway, allowing excellence a moment to finish and herself a moment of real appreciation for someone putting in the work.

Eli stepped away from the barre, wiping her forehead with a towel, “Oh, hi, Nico! I always like to go back to the foundation. I’m teaching a beginner’s class for non majors next semester.”

Nico nodded, “Ballet is good exercise.”

“Exactly.” Eli swept out her arm, “And a good way to learn about the meaning in movement.”

Nico knew a few D + P majors who would be interested, “Nico will put out the word.”

Eli nodded, and grabbed her bag, “Want to go to my office?”

“Nah. Nico’s fine here.”

“Efficient. I like that.” Eli pulled her water bottle from her bag before putting it down.

“Have you met the Composer In Residence yet?”

“Nishikino?” Eli shook her head, “No, Don’t know much about her. Apparently, she took some time off from music for med school or something, but decided not to give up the piano.”

“Nico didn’t know that.” Nico leaned back against the barre, stretching out a leg, “So you’re not one of her “ongoing projects”?”

“Not yet. Umi wants me to talk to her about The Nutcracker.”

“Is the hyper dedicated to her job Professor Sonoda turning slacker and passing all her jobs to the newbie?”

Eli laughed, “No, I think she’s just making sure that Nishikino interacts with other people. I heard that for the first month, she didn’t come out of her studio, and you could hear the piano day and night.”

A reclusive workaholic. Nico made a mental note of that. Probably needed some fresh air. A walk around campus and a tour of some of the better local foodie spots might be a pleasant way to get to know each other better on the way to a collegial collaboration. That was a good phrase. Nico made a mental note to use it on Maki.

###

The redhead was pacing back and forth outside the coffeeshop. Nozomi was fascinated. Maki seemed to be having a conversation with herself, would stop, start to head inside, and then begin pacing again. After three customers, Maki was starting to look cold so Nozomi decided to investigate.

“Hi Maki, come in.”

Maki shook her head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Christmas.”

Not the answer Nozomi expected, but then she remembered Maki being decoration averse. Nozomi wondered what the story was, but Maki did not seem like the answering questions type.

“Do you do takeout?” Maki asked warily.

“No.”

“Could I pay you to do takeout?”

“How about if you come inside and stop shivering, I take the decorations down from one corner, and you let me treat you to a hot chocolate.”

“Cider. Lots of cinnamon. No Santas.”

Nozomi nodded, “Okay, I can do that.” She held the door open, “What did…”

Maki stopped moving forward.

Nozomi chuckled and shook her head, “Never mind. Let’s get you off the sidewalk before you scare away business.”

###

The apple cider came with company. Maki knew she hadn’t agreed to that but Nozomi had slid confidently into the wall bench, Maki having taken the seat facing away from the still decorated rest of the coffeeshop.

“So, how do you like Tudor?”

Maki shrugged and sipped, mostly hiding behind her mug.

“Are you having fun at the Conservatory?”

Maki raised an eyebrow, ‘The quality of the ensembles and musicians I’ve worked with have met my needs.”

Nozomi leaned closer, “I hear you spent most of September getting to know that Steinway.”

Maki scoffed, “It’s not a Steinway. It’s a Shigeru Kawai.”

“What’s the difference?”

Maki rolled her eyes, “Are you at all musical?”

“I sing in the shower? Do you duet?”

And then a chair landed next to Maki and Nico’s voice was harsh in her ear, “Stop harassing the pretty ones, Nozomi.”

“But Nico-chi, they’re all pretty.”

“Does not change Nico’s point at all.” Nico unwrapped a scarf probably longer than she was tall and snapped her fingers at Nozomi, “Get your favorite customer a mocha.”

Nozomi sat for a moment, watching Nico and Maki, then smiled slowly, “You owe me, Nico-chi.”

“Put it on my tab.”

Nozomi stooped to whisper in Nico’s ear as she left, “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Nico waved Nozomi off as she slid into the seat the taller woman had vacated, “Hi, you.”

Maki still held her cider mug close to her chest, as if Nico might grab it, “Hello.”

Nico grinned, “How did your meeting go?”

“I left the score for Umi. She had other responsibilities.”

“Im sure it will be fine. From what Nico could tell, it was…” Nico hesitated, at a loss for words, running through her memory for anything she could remember from the music sheets that had been scattered in front of her earlier, “complicated.”

Maki giggled, surprising herself.

“So what’s your drink, now that you know Nico’s?”

Maki put the mug down, relaxing enough to not need extra protection. “Usually coffee, this is cider. Seemed warmer.”

“Nico is always cold,” Nico hugged herself.

Maki had no response so picked up her mug again.

Nico frowned. The other party usually wanted to know something about Nico, but this person...Nico needed an angle. And then Maki surprised her with a question.

“So what’s your favorite line in Christmas Carol?”

Nico brightened and her body language became more open. “You want more details about Nico’s project? It’s so exciting. Nico knew once Umi told you about it, you’d...

“No.” Maki regretted her urge to speak into the increasingly uncomfortable silence.

Nico’s eyes glittered like firelight, “No?”

Maki put the mug down again, focusing her attention on it as she spun it slowly in a circle. She could feel Nico watching her, but needed to avoid getting drawn into a staring match.

“I was just curious. Asking a question isn’t signing a contract.”

Nico was silent. Maki sneaked a peek. Nico had a thoughtful look and was briefly still, but then her hands flew up and the air filled up with words.

“Business! Mankind was my business. The common welfare was my business; charity, mercy, forbearance, benevolence, were all my business.”

“Did Scrooge say that?” Maki couldn’t remember details of her last A Christmas Carol viewing, probably the Muppet version.

Nico shook her head, “Haven’t you read A Christmas Carol? There’s so many versions out there, in every medium, but the Jacob Marley scene is pretty consistent.”

Marley...oh the Marley and Marley number, lots of chains. “Chains, right?”

“Fettered. All forged by heartless choices.”

Nozomi swept up with the mocha, a pile of chocolate dusted whipped cream nearly as tall as the cup topping the drink. “When’s the wedding?”

“Shut up, Nozomi.” Nico snapped.

“What?!?!?!” Maki spluttered.

Nozomi winked over her shoulder at Maki, “If she leaves you at the altar, call me.”

Nico had both hands in the praying position, “Please ignore Nozomi. She has been harassing Nico and anyone else who isn’t a sad, defenseless mess for years.” Nico shrugged, “It’s a warped way to flirt.”

“So you’re not a ‘sad, defenseless mess?’” Maki asked, slowly, uncertainly not sure where this conversation was going.

Nico stopped sipping, upper lip covered with a ridiculous whipped cream moustache. “Does Nico look like a ‘sad, defenseless mess?’”

Maki giggled, touching her own upper lip, “You look like half a hipster dudebro.”

Nico frowned, then quickly licked off the whipped cream, “Nah, Nico’s JLo in a suit when she wants to boi up.”

“Really.” Cider done, Maki leaned into the elbow she’d propped on the table, “So is that your go to opening night outfit?”

Nico leaned back, considering, a smile sharp on petal pink lips, “Work on my Christmas Carol and find out.”

Nico’s eyes actually seemed to twinkle, with mirth, which is the kind of thing that was entirely wrong with this season. Here Maki was, having a more interesting conversation than she expected, and the propaganda that had been etched in her brain over a theoretically loving childhood brought Christmas back into the conversation. With a huff, she pushed back from the table.

“What’s your favorite line?” Nico sipped, the question gently curious.

“Huh?”

“A Christmas Carol, the future Pulitzer winning musical by the team of Yazawa and Nishikino. What’s your favorite line in the original?”

“Bah humbug.”

Nico shook her head, tapping the table. “Predictable. Have a better answer next time.” Nico picked up her mug, stood, and bounced over to where a student wearing a pride flag pin was staring moodily out a window. As Maki watched, Nico raised her free hand in a gesture, said “Nico Nico Ni” loud enough to carry, surprisingly getting a shy smile out of the young person, then put her mug down and engaged in a conversation Maki wasn’t close enough to overhear, but the atmosphere around them was lightening. Must be a student of Nico’s having a tough time with the holidays. So many people did, Maki included. She shook her head to clear memories of the past two years, then put on her coat. Piano time.

###

Nico stood on stage, sweeping her hands through the air, muttering, “We put giant candy canes at the back, do a cutesy period Victorian backdrop, piles of toys, some...no no no…” Nico shook herself and vaulted off the front of the stage, rushing to the back of the house and visualizing the mood she wanted to set, “Lamplight! We set up street lamps along the aisle.” Nico laughed and swooped forward, dancing like a chimney sweep in the chorus of Mary Poppins. “Perfect. Cozy.”

“I can’t work with her.” Eli’s voice filled the theatre as she shoved the double doors open.

“Can’t work with who? Is a dancer giving you trouble?”

“The composer. Umi’s letting her lead the musical ensemble, but she refuses to discuss Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker.” Eli stamped a foot and threw her head back, “How can you not discuss Tchaikovsky’s Nutcracker. It is THE Christmas classic.”

Nico jumped up to sit on the front of the stage, watching Eli stomp in front of her. “You’re talking about Maki, right.”

“Of course,” Eye roll, “Who else?”

“Did she say why?”

Eli frowned, “Something about Ellington.”

Ellington, Nico thought, must be Duke Ellington. Nico pulled out her phone, “Oh, Duke Ellington’s done his own version of The Nutcracker.”

“Jazz?”

“Probably.”

“And how is that a Christmas classic that will showcase my dance classes?”

“That would depend on the choreography, wouldn’t it?”

Eli leaned on the stage, arms taut, and turned her head to look at Nico, “I’m not familiar with it at all.”

Nico hit play, “It bops.”

Eli glared.

“Lots of energy.”

Eli continued to glare.

Nico shrugged, “Hey, crashing the canon is a thing people need to do now.”

“Crashing the canon?”

Nico hopped down, “Hearing new voices, diverse voices.”

There was a pause, then Eli snarled, “Like Dickens?”

Nico continued unphased, “Actually, yes, because it’s the voice of Nico Yazawa doing an original modern, musical riff on Charles Dickens.” She pulled out her phone and fired off a text.

N: Hey, Maki, meet me and Eli at the coffeeshop. Ellington vs. Tchaikovsky death match.

M: Use their full names.

M: And I’m busy.

N: Get unbusy. Nico’s going to help you with Eli. So that more people can hear Duke Ellington and Billy Strayhorn’s genius.

No reply. Nico grabbed Eli’s elbow, “We’re going to the coffeeshop. Maki’s going to meet us there.”

“Did she say that?”

Nico grinned. “Not yet.”

“Yazawa…”

Nico yanked, “You, me, coffeeshop, Team Christmas meeting.”

Eli hesitated, “I don’t drink coffee.”

“You don’t drink coffee?”

Eli shook her head, “Bad for the body.”

“We are going to the coffeeshop. Nico needs enough caffeine for three people to deal with this.”

“But…”

Nico’s phone pinged, Maki.

M: Ten minutes

N: (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)

M: Two years.

N; See you soon.

M: ᕕ| ͡■ ﹏ ■͡ |و

N: Ooh, Maki sent Nico a sexy selfie.

No reply. Nico laughed, but refused to answer Eli’s questions.

###

The coffeeshop had been a mistake. Nozomi’s eyes had developed a laser-like glow the second Eli stepped in behind Nico.

“Nico-chi! You brought me a present!” Nozomi looked like she was about to vault the counter. Eli was staring around like she’d never been out in public before and Nico didn’t know what that was about but Nozomi was the bigger problem, so Nico reached out, grabbed Nozomi’s apron, and pulled her into hiss, “Stop perving.”

“No.”

Nico released Nozomi and deliberately used a liberal amount of hand sanitizer, “You disgust me. Eli doesn’t drink coffee so don’t bug her.”

“Who is she?”

“Choreographer.”

“A dancer.” There was something in Nozomi’s tone Nico never wanted to hear again.

“Hey, Eli, tell Nozomi what you want and let’s hit the corner booth.”

Eli very politely stood at the counter, reading the menu with an expression that could have meant she was examining a bomb that needed defusing.

Nozomi leaned over, “Welcome. First drink is always on the house. And I make a luscious hot chocolate.”

Eli started to smile, but then shook her head, “I can’t. I only allow myself a cheat day once a month.”

“I won’t tell.” Nozomi winked.

“Just a peppermint tea, please.”

Nozomi considered, finger tapping her chin, “I’ll consider it if…”

“Don’t you just take customer orders?”

Eli’s genuine confusion had Nico snorting as she eavesdropped. “Newb.”

Nozomi continued, “You come back for a hot chocolate on your cheat day.”

Eli tilted her head, lashed flitting slowly over bright blue eyes, and then she smiled at Nozomi, “Okay.”

“Good, that’s settled, let’s go, bring me a strawberry latte in a bucket.” Nico dragged Eli to the table.

“This is a friendly little place,” Eli decided.

Nico unpacked her bag, refusing comment.

###

Maki slid into the booth, wondering if Nico had chosen the one without decorations deliberately. The choreographer was there, with tea in front of her, staring around the shop. Nico was on her phone, typing rapidly. Maki wondered to who.

Nico glanced up, “Hi, Maki! Thanks for meeting us.”

“Us?”

“Nico, Eli, Maki...We three Queens of the Tudor Christmas Pageant.”

“I’m not having any title with Christmas in it.” Maki stated.

“There were Kings, not Queens. Or wise men.” Eli frowned, “Next to the ass. In the manger.”

Nico sighed, closed her eyes, choked a little on snark, and then smiled, “This is not a Nativity Pageant, Queens rule, you, Maki, can choose any title you want as long as you commit to composing music for Nico’s Christmas Carol.”

“What about my Nutcracker scenes? Clara? The Mouse King?”

“Nico loves a good sword fight as much as anyone, but I think Maki has a point about Duke Ellington.”

“What?” Maki spun in her seat.

“You want something different, to show people music that while great, they might not have been exposed to.”

Maki hesitated, “Yeah.”

“Nico approves.”

“But I can’t just deliver all new choreography.” Eli whined.

Nico leaned in, “Don’t you have advanced choreography students?”

“Yes.”

“Give them the dances you can’t manage. Make it their final. It’s a real world challenge. Dancers love crazy pressure.”

“But it’s not Christmas without...”

Nico was unmoveable. “Make some new Christmas memories, Eli.”

Eli was suspicious, “Do you two know each other or something?”

“No.” Maki practically shouted, while Nico looked at her despairingly.

“Nico met Maki the same day I met you, and yes, Nico is trying to charm Maki into scoring her bopping new musical version of A Christmas Carol, but she also has a point.”

Eli hmmpfed and changed her tactic, “I won’t have time, I don’t know how to work with jazz…”

Nico glared as Eli trailed off.

“I don’t bop.” Maki broke into the silence.

“Nico will teach you.”

Maki took a flash drive out of her pocket and slid it toward Eli, “These are my favorite pieces. I think a modern dance approach mixed with a foundation of ballet would work really well with them.” Maki hesitated, cleared her throat, and continued, staring out the window behind Eli, “I understand loving traditional Christmas things…” a pause, fingers tapping, “But some of us do need to make new memories.”

After a minute, Eli picked up the flash drive, “Okay, I’ll listen. No promises.”

Both women turned to Nico, expecting something said with a flourish, but Nico was silent, chin in hand, seemingly absorbed in Maki’s profile.

“Nico?” Maki waved a hand in front of Nico’s nose.

Nico jumped, “Good that’s settled.” Nico stared around her, “Where’s my latte? Darn Nozomi, Nico will be right back.” Nico headed to the counter, “Nozomi, how can you keep your number one customer waiting?”

Maki stared at Nico’s large and half full cup, then glanced over at Eli, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Um.” Eli was watching Nozomi laugh at a Nico who seemed to be hopping up and down with rage, “I need to get back for an evening class.”

“Let me know what you think.”

Eli nodded, then followed Nico’s path to the counter. It was like a relay, Eli arrived, Nico grabbed what looked like a plate as well as a mug, and Nozomi ignored Nico as soon as Eli began speaking.

“Yeah, yeah, go to your class. Nico will be in touch.” Nico called over her shoulder, then slid in next to Maki, putting a plate with two scones between them. “Pumpkin cinnamon chip. They’re delicious. Have one.”

“Okay.” Maki took a bite. “”S good.”

Nico winked, “Always trust Nico.”

Maki shrugged and chewed.

“So why are you making new Christmas memories. What’s wrong with the old?”

“External heat and cold had little influence on Scrooge. No warmth could warm, no wintry weather chill him. No wind that blew was bitterer than he, no falling snow was more intent upon its purpose, no pelting rain less open to entreaty. Foul weather didn’t know where to have him. The heaviest rain, and snow, and hail, and sleet, could boast of the advantage over him in only one respect. They often `came down’ handsomely, and Scrooge never did.”

“Scrooge? Is that why you don’t want to work on Nico’s Christmas Carol.”

“You demanded a better line for my favorite.” Maki explained, “So this is it.”

“That’s a chunk not a line. Dickens was hailing words.” Nico giggled; Maki remained unimpressed.

“The weather sets such a mood, grim, cold, clingy, mist and fog and all the things Scrooge won’t be able to escape.”

Nico considered, eating half her scone before replying, “True. But Nico took those parts out. Boring. No people in them.”

“No people in them?” Granted, Maki had only done a quick read of A Christmas Carol, not an indepth dive for a thesis she was prepared to defend in front of a panel, but…”Scrooge is in them. It all describes Scrooge. His mental weather.”

Nico sipped. She was proud of her adaptation. All the Victorian carols and games and silliness had been nicely modernized. There was no space for Victorian gloom. Christmas Present was a little judgey and Christmas Yet To Come a little unsympathetic, but the characters around Scrooge were so vibrant that eventually he came to see the life he was missing. “Actions are more interesting than “mental weather.”

“But you could set such a great, scary, best ghost story of all time mood.” Maki’s eyes gleamed.

“Nico went for friends, family, and community mending a heart broken by life.”

Maki was surprisingly insistent. “His heart wasn’t broken. He took it out himself and locked it up with his gold.”

Nico sipped again, trying to arrange her features in an expression that represented thoughtful consideration. “That interpretation can be found in the text.”

“That is the text.” Maki was almost shouting. Nico touched Maki’s forearm and the other woman pulled back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sorry.” Nico cupped her new mug in both hands, ignoring her previous one.

Maki shrugged.

Nico inhaled, calming the atmosphere. “I spent years working on this. Did Umi give you my script?”

“I haven’t opened that email. I prefer reading on paper if it’s that long.”

Nico tapped her cup, a measure to keep her temper. “I will hand deliver a copy if the great composer will do me the courtesy of reading my carefully constructed ninety minutes of gripping, heart warming human drama before trashing its central theme.”

Maki blushed, a hand in her hair, half turned away from Nico.

“Nico’s favorite chunk, if you remember, starts with “Mankind was my business.” You know the part where Scrooge’s sole friend, Marley, shows him exactly why the successful life he’s been leading is a failure.”

“You could do so many things with percussion there. And maybe some violins, chilling…different strings for the phantoms outside.”

Nico frowned. This would be easier if Maki read the script. “No floating phantoms. Nico went with the Marley’s taking their shot to actually do one good thing angle. But you’ll see that when you read the script.” Nico paused, “The nuances will attract you.”

There was nothing nuanced about Nico, Maki thought, as the playwright waited for a response. Nico was the picture perfect professor of Drama and Performance, stylish, very noticeable clothes, hair in a bun, neat, well used bag hanging off her chair, every gesture broad and full of meaning, voice full and making complete use of the spectrum of emotion.

“Maki.” A demand for attention, like everything about Nico.

“I’ll read it.” A quick agreement.

WIth a nod, Nico flounced out, leaving Maki surprised by the abrupt departure. At least Nico wasn’t the first of a train of writer/directors planning to haunt Maki into collaboration. Maki played with the crumbs of her scone, sorry Nico hadn’t had a copy of the script in her bag. Now she was curious. Maki stopped, leaned her head back, and sighed, apparently, she was going to do this. Well, it would be a new Christmas memory. Next time, she’d have to be more careful what she asked the universe for.


	2. An Evening Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico learns more about Maki and we meet some undergrads.

In her three years at Tudor, Nico had never been to this part of campus. An old stone barn hidden among birch and pine trees. A small clearing, with carefully landscaped chunks of rock, a small creek running in front of it, with a simple wooden bridge, and a few pieces of modern sculpture, as well as what looked like a Rodin.

Nico took an oddly angled selfie and posted it to TWIG, with the caption, “Dropping off Nico’s perfect #AChristmasCarol script in a pretty part of campus. Where's Nico?”

There was a gargoyle styled iron door knocker and a more modern bell with “do not disturb” engraved in brass over it. Nico pressed the bell. No response for more than three minutes so Nico pushed open the door. Impeccable soundproofing. Instantly, music flooded out into the world, loud dancey music, bass and organ and drum tracks crashing. At the far end of the large open room, under a stunning multipaned window, Maki Nishikino, dressed gray sweats and black shirt more suited to a gym than a music studio, ball cap flipped to the back, bounced in front of a synth, twirling a knob above the keyboard with one hand while the rest of her was popping and locking as several tracks of “Uptown Funk” merged into a merry cacophony. It was the goofiest, sexiest thing Nico had ever seen and she hated to interrupt, but…

She pitched her voice to carry, “Nico thought you didn’t bop.”

Maki collided with the keyboard, only the stone wall keeping the keyboard and connected computer upright. Maki had no help and slid to her knee, eyes wide, then narrowing into a glare, “Why are you here?”

Nico pulled A Christmas Carol out of her bag, “Bringing you a copy of the script.” Nico stepped closer, “Need a hand?”

Maki shook her head, grabbed the pages out of Nico’s hand, and scurried back to an armchair she levered herself into. Nico watched as Maki struggled to get panicked rapid breathing under control and pull off nonchalance. It was a total fail, but Nico decided to be polite and ignore it. There was a couch catty-corner to the chair and Nico dropped into it.

“So you do bop?”

“Hell.” Maki leapt out of the chair, grabbed her phone out of a stand, and quickly slid her fingers around the screen. Nico’s script hit the ground.

That seemingly urgent task completed, Maki took off her hat, rubbed her arm across her forehead, and grabbed a waterbottle off a mini fridge, ignoring Nico the whole time. Nico examined her nails. Definitely needed a trim and a manicure. Better now before auditions when she had marginal amounts of free time. After auditions there would be no time.

Maki inhaled and squared her shoulders, then turned to face Nico. “I lost a bet with a student. They got to pick the song for my next TWIG stream.”

“Were you live?”

Maki shook her head, “Have to edit together all the parts I’m playing into one video.”

Nico nodded. “So you are thorough when losing bets.”

Maki’s lips pursed as her eyes unfocused, then she slid onto the stool near the synth, rolling the water bottle between her hands, “I am thorough with music.”

“Nico looks forward to what you do with her lyrics.” Nico pointed to the script. When Maki didn’t immediately rescue it, Nico knelt down, picked it up and offered it to Maki, who refused to make eye contact. After a minute, Nico tossed it on the chair.

“There’s not enough time.”

“Nico did most of the work. The lyrics are catchy and pretty simple. And it’s a staged reading so Nico can prioritize the must have songs for you.”

Intense amethyst eyes finally met Nico’s glance, “Don’t you have a composer you’d rather work with?”

Nico took the single armchair, “Nico did research. You haven’t done much, but everyone says you’re very promising. Nico thinks that’s a good sign. Nico believes in serendipity.”

“Serendipity?”

“Happy accidents. Things that make Nico smile. Like saving you from getting taken out by a car. There’s a reason we met.”

Maki held out her hand. Nico placed the script in it. Maki rifled through the pages.

“Nico can act it out for you.”

“I can read.” Maki put the script down, “I’ll look at it later.”

“And then call Nico.”

“I text.”

“Fine. Text. Nico’s emoticon game is the envy of sixteen year olds.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Helps teaching if I at least know the lingo.”

“Makes sense.”

“My little brother is 15. And he’s a texter too.”

“Oh.”

“It’s amazing how even in this AR world, words scrolling across a screen are still such a draw.” Nico continued to examine the large music studio. A gleaming piano behind a beautifully brush painted screen, a Nerf hoop, a dartboard, a museum quality ceramic vase with gorgeous flowers, a medicine ball, a screen with a video game console, a stack of hats, and an empty pizza box. Definitely an eclectic aesthetic. Although Nico was pretty certain it was a random series of choices, not a cleverly casual but oh so expensive decorating theme.

“AR?”

“Augmented reality. Someday, Nico’s going to use that kind of tech for the ghosts or some horror thriller play. Immersive audience experience.”

“Oh, those clunky headsets.” Maki got less interested.

“Not into hi tech?”

“Not into not touching.” Maki waved a hand through the air, then air played a piano keyboard, “I like heft and weight and resistance.”

“Nico will remember.” Nico stood up, “Are you free for dinner.”

“Huh?”

“You have to eat. It doesn’t sound like you’ve gotten around Tudor much. Nico knows a few places. I could give you a tour. What’s your favorite type of restaurant.”

“Italian.”

“Nico knows a pizza place that’s a little too expensive for the average student. Very ambient.”

“Not a word.”

“It is.”

“Not the right word.”

Nico shrugged and offered Maki a hand, “It works. And Nico won’t pitch A Christmas Carol until after dessert.”

“Deal.” Maki took Nico’s hand and let the newly declared tour guide pull her up.

###

No, of course, Shizuku Osaka hadn’t been looking for Kasumi Nakusa on her way to dinner at one of her favorite restaurants. Yes, Kasumi might have posted a “going for a late run” TWIG post and yes, the route to that restaurant might follow the tree lined path Kasumi liked to run along. But since Shizuku had been looking the other way when the bright eyed, fair haired actor called out “Shizuko!” she could credibly pull off a look of surprise.

Kasumi, who could be so put together and top tier fashionable, could also pull off a very feminine sporty look, like today. A tight fitting pink hoodie with a cute bear pattern, striped leggings, sparkly kicks, and short askew hair under a rainbow cycling cap made exercise adorable.

“Hi, Kasumi. Isn’t it cold for running?”

“Kasumin keeps warm.” She glanced at her smart watch, “Almost done, time to cool down.”

“You could walk me to Genovo’s. You must be hungry. I’ll buy you a salad.”

Kasumi frowned, then shook her head, sweat flying from her hair, and laughed, “You’ll buy pizza.”

“Okay.”

Kasumi stretched briefly. “So what brings you out from the dustiest shelves of the library?”

Shizuku shrugged. “No food allowed.”

“Send me a message; Kasumin will smuggle some in.”

“Didn’t you get kicked out of the library for being loud?”

Kasumi snorted, “I reported that library aide to the Chief Bookkeeper…”

Shizuku held back a giggle at Chief Bookkeeper. Kasumi was watching her for a reaction and Shizuku wasn’t going to give her one.

“Oh hey,” Kasumi pulled Shizuku down the path, “There’s Nico! Isn’t she the cutest. Professors shouldn’t really be that cute.”

Shizuku demurred on the question of cuteness, but watching Nico walking along, listening, next to a tall redhead, dressed in much less stylish fashion, Shizuku couldn’t help but be amused by the similar contrast to her own walk companion.

“Hey, Nico!!!” Kasumi shouted, waving.

Shizuku pulled Kasumi back, hissing, “Don’t yell.”

“But it’s…”

“Maybe she’s on a date.”

“That doesn’t look like a date.” Kasumi pointed to the two people now out of shouting distance, “She probably just ran into a friend, like you.”

Shizuku bit her lip, “C’mon, I’ll buy you coffee and sandwich instead.”

“Why...pizza sounded good. And I can ask Nico about Scrooge.”

Shizuku knew that dinner with Kasumi would involve a boasting match about who would have a better Christmas pageant audition, but she didn’t want to add the director of the pageant into the chat as well. Shizuku spun on her heel, heading back to the fringe of campus, turning Kasumi’s hold on her arm against her, “Coffee. Sandwich. And no audition talk.”

“No audition talk if you sing a duet with Kasumin while we walk.”

“Why?”

“Want to practice. Nico’s play is full of duets.” Kasumi hummed and spun, “Kasumin needs someone on her level to make it a challenge.”

On her level. That was something, Shizuku thought, a recognition that they might be...compatible on some level. Shizuku let Kasumi’s hand drop. “Fine. But I pick.”

“You know Kasumin’s range, right?”

“Of course.”

“And make it from this century.”

Shizuku feigned offense, “Never.”

Kasumi shook her head in fond exasperation, but then half bowed in front of Shizuku, hand sweeping out in a grand gesture, sakura eyes sparkling, “So what does the lovely lady wish to be serenaded with?”

Shizuku let the giggles out this time. Kasumi joined in.

###

Tall, blonde, blue eyes with hesitancy hidden deep, curves Nozomi might have calculated the probable dimensions of...and she was back. Nozomi stood up from where she was leaning on the display case and moved back to the counter, a wide smile on her face.

“Cheat day?”

Blonde and beautiful shook her head sadly, “Just wanted to get out of my dance studio. The walls are starting to talk back to me. A peppermint tea, please.” Another serious scan of the menu, “‘I’ll take a cup of your chicken and wild rice soup.”A shy smile, “Dinner. No time to go shopping.”

“What’s got ya so busy, Eli?” Nozomi noted the slight blush as she spoke the other woman’s name.

“Deciding which of my students to assign choreography to.”

“Take a seat.” Nozomi pointed to the coziest corner. “I’ll bring your food over. It’s been a quiet afternoon.”

“Thanks.” Eli glanced at the numbers on the register and slid her card through, adding a generous tip.

“You’re welcome.” Nozomi whirled off to assemble a tray, hoping to have a minute to continue to talk before more customers stopped in. Nolt was on cleaning duty for the next hour so Nozomi had solo counter duty.

Eli sat and wearily set out a stack of index cards. The first one she took a pencil to had Peanut Brittle Brigade written at the top in marker.

“Here you go.” Eli glanced up, Nozomi sat across from her, the tray in between them, and took the top index card off the pile.

“Toot Toot Tootie Toot?”

Eli sighed, “It’s also known as ‘Dance Of The Reed Pipes.”

“Who are Elsa and Jax?”

“Two of my independent study students. I have to decide which students to assign which Ellington pieces to.”

“Ellington.”

“Duke Ellington.” Eli said slowly, “Nico agreed with Nishikino about using his music for the pageant. So I have to start over.’

“Interesting.”

“Frustrating…”

“No, I meant…” After a pause, Nozomi put the card back, and slid the soup in front of Eli, “I’m sure you’ll do what’s best for your students. Actually eating usually helps with thinking.”

“Yeah.” Eli tilted her head, adjusted her ponytail and her goofy, good natured half grin was almost adorable enough to make Nozomi cancel the lurid fantasies she was going to indulge in later.

The door was pushed open and Shizuku walked through, Kasumi holding the door open as she continued a rant, “They better not be out of that really really good toasty bread Nozomi uses for her grilled cheese. I’m skipping out on pizza for you, Shizuko, but Kasumin still needs her melty melty mozzarella.”

Shizuku clucked in a soothing fashion, “I’m sure Nozomi keeps a stash just for you.”

“Of course, Kasumin is her cutest customer.”

Nozomi laughed. Eli was puzzled.

“Kasumi and Nico are going to arm wrestle for the cutest customer slot someday.” Nozomi whispered.

Eli glanced at Kasumi, “She’s tiny too. It wouldn’t be much of a fight.”

“They’re both mighty fighty.” Nozomi was amused to see Shizuku leaning into Kasumi to look at today’s specials chalked on the counter.

“And that’s cute?”

“If you ask them.”

“And if I asked you?” Eli bit the end of her pencil.

Nozomi winked before she rushed to the counter to intercept Kasumi, “I’ll tell you on cheat day, Eli-chi. Have fun.”

###

Maki, relishing their shared bruschetta appetizer with such ravenous enthusiasm that Nico had demurred after only one piece, looked around the room after cleaning the plate. Low lighting, jazz from a small combo, candles at the table. Nico was pleased with the ambiance. The live music was a bonus. She wondered if she could request ‘Satin Doll.’

“Much better than the coffeeshop.” Maki announced loudly enough to draw attention from the next table.

Nico nodded, making a mental note as Maki continued, eyes throwing amethyst sparks when they caught the candlelight, “More tomatoes, fewer candy canes.”

“Still upset about the tripping?”

“Huh?”

“When we met? You practically fell into Nico’s arms. And your score went…” Nico threw up her arms, “Couple of days ago?”

“Oh.” Maki licked her top lip. Nico wondered if a taste of tomato had lingered, “No, it’s not about that. Candy canes are a Christmas thing…” Maki ran her fingers through her hair, head turned to the side.

“And you don’t like Christmas things?”

Maki shook her head.

“Too much coal in your stocking as a young delinquent?”

That got Maki’s attention, “I was a valedictorian, not a delinquent.”

“Okay, genius. Nico heard you were a doctor.”

“Didn’t finish med school.”

“Why not?”

Maki pushed her hair back over her ear, staring behind Nico, whispering dreamily, “I confide in the piano the things that I sometimes want to say to you.”

Nico, surprised, squeaked, “To Nico?”

Maki, surprised, blushed and began to race through words, hands flailing, water glass leaning precariously until Nico rescued it. “No, no...Chopin said that, in a letter, to a friend…”

“A friend friend?” Nico guessed, smirking.

Maki grimaced, “Frederick Chopin wrote what were probably love letters to men, a boyhood friend from school, but Poland erased the...gay parts.”

“Like Poland does.” Nico rolled her eyes. Poland was not joining the rest of the EU protecting LGBTQ rights and voices. They had a long history of discrimination. Nico let anger color her voice. “Let people love. Let kids grow up and know who their heroes actually were.”

“Yes.” Maki leaned forward a little, less self conscious now that they had moved onto a less personal discussion. “You can’t just erase people’s lives and loves.”

“So many students are still so closeted, even now. They need to know people lived, people live full, fully queer lives. Nico helps whenever she can. If you’re here, come to my Friendsgiving party.”

“Friendsgiving?”

“Nico hosts a party for students and faculty who don’t go home. We eat, watch movies, play games.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It is.”

Their dinners had arrived. Nico let the conversation lull so they could eat. Maki obviously took her Italian food seriously and Nico didn’t want to lose the convivial mood. A whisper to the waiter had ‘Satin Doll’ playing. Maki looked up at that.

“Nico’s favorite. I couldn’t resist.”

Maki smiled, “Good choice.”

Nico decided to venture a question, “So was the ‘you’ a bad breakup? Over Christmas?”

Maki’s jaw set, her eyes narrowed and the sharp tightness of her mouth was mood: barbed wire barricade. She lifted another bite of Spaghetti Pomodoro to her mouth, chewing slowly, staring at her plate. “Can we talk about something else?”

So yes, the ‘you’ was a Christmas breakup. So that was part of the problem. At least A Christmas Carol wasn’t centered around Scrooge’s love of anything but money.

“Nico is planning a full slate of Victorian games, to get everyone excited about A Christmas Carol.”

“It’s not after dessert.”

“You demanded Nico change the topic so we’re skipping ahead.”

Maki’s eyes widened at Nico’s peremptory tone, but she nodded.

“I’ll read it tomorrow.”

“Start with the Scrooge-Marley duet. It’s the heart of everything.”

‘How?”

“Marley comes back to make Scrooge change his heart, so he doesn’t suffer like Marley has. And Scrooge actually listens to Marley, instead of kicking him out like everybody else.”

“So?” Maki was obviously more into pasta than Nico’s point.

“He drags his ghostly fetters off of the eternal Purgatory treadmill to tell Scrooge to get on Team Human. And sends three other spirits. That’s a lot of investment. Do you have any friends who would do that for you?” Nico thought that hit a good level of passionate persuasion.

Unimpressed, Maki tapped her fork against the plate. “My friends wouldn’t have to do that for me. People don’t scorn me on the streets. I’m not kicking orphans and widows. I’m donating to food banks and bail funds and medical research.”

“Okay, Bill Gates, you’re good. But in Dickens’ fictional universe, Jacob Marley is all Scrooge has.”

Maki knew there was somebody, a nephew, “Fred. He has Fred.”

“And he can’t stand Fred. But Marley was his friend. His sole friend. His singular person in the world. And Marley was gone. And then he’s back.”

Maki pointed an accusatory utensil. “You made it gay.”

“No. I didn’t make it gay.”

“Sounds gay.”

Nico sighed, “You have friends, right?”

Maki nodded.

“It’s not always about the gay, right?”

Maki’s expression was interesting.

“Explain that look to Nico.”

Maki shook her head, “Can’t.”

“Fine, Nico will have to meet these friends. But Scrooge and Marley...well, they didn’t talk about guys or girls….they talked about GOLD.”

Maki nodded, Nico had a point. Scrooge was definitely more into profit than pleasure. But was that deferral? Had he met Marley and then drifted from Belle?

Nico cut off Maki’s next comment. “But Nico did not make Marley coming back to save Scrooge gay. Guaranteed. No homo.”

Maki had this serious look on her face, leaning forward, chin in hand, eyes thoughtful, “I think I’d like it better if you did.”

“Urrrggghhh.” Nico ripped her napkin off the table, “Just read Nico’s play. Then this would be so much easier.”

Maki was a calm pond Nico couldn’t ripple. “But I like Dickens. The language has vigor. And I like gay.”

Nico wanted breadsticks to snap. “You’re just trolling Nico.”

Maki’s half shrug was all exasperating charm, “Did you request any other songs?”

“No.”

“Let’s go someplace else for dessert.”

Nico waved at the waiter, curious. “Okay.”

###

Nico had never walked through this part of Tudor, near the railroad tracks, lots of repurposed urban loft style architecture. Maki kept up a quick pace, obviously familiar with the sidewalks.

“Where are we going?”

Maki turned her head, “You said you wanted to meet my friends.”

“Are we taking a train?”

Maki shook her head, “Nah. I live in this neighborhood. And conveniently, Bread and Brew is right down the block.”

Nico had heard of Bread and Brew, but with her apartment on the other end of town, she never spent time in this neighborhood. It seemed grungy or steampunk, definitely not collegiate cute and quaint like the shops around Market and the Square. Nico liked collegiate cute, but as she watched Maki stride confidently ahead, Nico admitted to being intrigued.

Bread and Brew looked closed, all lights off. Nico was about to say something when Maki ducked down an alley, leaned down and knocked a quick tempo on the metal door of the cellar. It took a minute, but the door opened up and a ginger head poked up, “MAKI!” booming out.

Not much quieter was the “Who’s that?”

“Nico. Umi knows her.”

“Oh, okay. Hi, Nico, nice to meet you. Cute outfit. Come on in. We’ve got some pumpkin ale left.”

“Did you bring me to a speakeasy?” Nico whispered to Maki.

Maki grinned and headed down the stairs, Nico following, what sounded like a samba playing. The metal door slammed behind them and Nico heard a “sorry” as the ginger bounded by them and the samba suddenly had a drum rhythm as well as maracas. And then the singing started. Was that Umi Sonoda? Wow. Nico knew Umi taught violin and conducting classes, but her burnished alto was that of a vocalist with serious training.

There were a handful of tables and chairs, a couple of couches, a cuddle of loveseats, surrounding a small stage. On stage were Umi at a mic, the doorkeeper on drums, another, shorter ginger playing maracas, and a bespectacled woman with banjo, and a baby grand. A tapped keg stood on a bench with a few mugs. A fawn haired woman sat alone at the center table, dressed like she was front row at a Paris Fashion Week runway. Maki headed for that one, tapping on the wood to distract the audience from the singer, “Kotori, meet Nico; Nico, Kotori.” And then Maki hurried to the piano to join in.

“What is this place?” Nico asked.

“Oh, Umi likes to sing and Honoka…”

“Honoka?”

Kotori pointed to the drummer, “doesn’t have a liquor license yet, so we try out new batches and the musicians have jam sessions occasionally.”

It was a speakeasy.

Umi stepped back from the mic, consulting with Maki. Another samba rhythm started, and as Umi swayed, her ombre blue back swing skirt that picked up all the shades in her hair gracefully moved in time with the music.

“That’s a gorgeous dress.” Nico whispered. Umi’s usual wardrobe was exquisitely cut business suits.

A giggle. “Thanks.”

“Yours?”

“My design.”

“Do you have a boutique?”

“An atelier.”

“Why doesn’t Nico know?”

“It’s in New York. I’m back for the holidays.”

“Lucky Nico. You have to show me your latest.”

Kotori had a lovely smile, but Nico didn’t get used to it, because after a soft hum of agreement, all Kotori’s focus was back on Professor Sonoda, who was flirting with the drummer in a coy fashion that knocked Nico sideways. She noticed scrutiny and glanced toward the piano. Maki had been watching her, but glanced away as soon as Nico paid attention. The super cute maracas player kept tilting into the equally cute, seemingly shyer banjo player. This was obviously the gay speakeasy of Nico’s dreams. Well, if they played some current songs. And the bango switched to a bass. Nico thought she might have seen that woman on campus, but both gingers were new faces. Nico sat back, fascinated.

###

As Umi approached the table, Nico whistled. Umi blushed and sat next to Kotori, Nico guessed their hands were joined under the table.

“That was amazing. Nico didn’t know you had that in you.”

Umi shrugged, “Playing with friends is fun. And relaxing. The ability to experiment sharpens my skills for teaching.”

Maki was onstage, still playing samba rhythms, totally focused on the piano. All of the other musicians had drifted off, talking to friends among the small audience.

The drummer swept up with a tray of drinks, “I promised you a pumpkin ale, new friend Nico. Here you go.”

Nico took a mug. Beer wasn’t her favorite, but if that was the group’s taste, Nico was in. She wanted another invite so it was time to turn on the charm and find out more about this basement club the most conservative member of the faculty seemed to be running. Honoka pulled a chair up next to Umi, and slid her arm around in an embrace.

Nico raised her glass in salute. “This is cozy, Nico approves.”

“If you want to come back, you’ll have to give us a song.” Maki was standing behind Nico. “I’ll play.”

“Ooohh, that’s a great idea, Maki! Is Nico a professor too?” Honoka bounced in her seat.

“Nico chairs drama and performance.” Nico was proud of her job.

Honoka pulled her face into a serious mask and intoned, “To be or not to be…”

“Nico prefers musicals.”

“Oh, you’re the director Umi always talks about.” Kotori rested her head on Umi’s shoulder.

Nico turned to face Umi, “You talk about Nico?”

Umi coughed, “I have enjoyed your perspective on staging and often mention to Kotori that she should consider helping us out.”

“That would be amazing. Your dress is…” Nico chef kissed the air.

“Umi just wants Kotori to spend more time here in Tudor.” Honoka downed a mug.

Umi arched an eyebrow, “Would you complain?”

Nico felt a tap on her shoulder, Maki, impatient, a grumpy cute frown crunching her lips.

“Song.”

“Guess Nico will have to sing for her dinner.” Nico sighed with a fake dramatic flair.

“Dessert.” Maki corrected.

“Lead the way, maestra.” Nico slid her arm through Maki’s. The pianist jumped.

Maki shook Nico off and rushed to the piano.

Nico leaned over the side of the keyboard. “What do you know?”

Maki rolled her eyes, “Probably more than you. What do you know?”

Nico shrugged, letting Maki’s bravado break around her. “You like Ellington, right? Play “Tulip or Turnip.” And Nico hummed a few bars, the notes low in her throat capturing her accompanist’s entire attention.

Maki blinked, “Okay.”

And Nico owned the room. Maki barely kept up and for once, kinda wished she could look up from her keyboard, but she had offered to play for Nico and she was darn well going to do the best job her memory and ear could manage. As Nico sang “champagne or just home brew,” Honoka guffawed at something Nico did and Maki’s concentration almost broke. When the song was over and Maki finally glanced at the singer, Nico was perched on the arm of a couch, the entire room completely under her thrall.

“So” Nico stood, stretching toward the ceiling, then jumping down to the floor, “does Nico get a return ticket?”

“NICO NICO NICO” Honoka started chanting, stomping enough to shake the table, soon joined by the maracas player. Nico seemed taller...or glowier...or…

“And some love for Nico’s accompanist.” Nico clapped for Maki, skipping over to kiss her on the cheek, “Nico hasn’t had that much fun in years. Thanks!”

And then Nico spun back to the center table, sliding between Kotori and Umi to chatter at them. And before Maki could decide what to do next, Rin was there, pulling Maki back to her table, “So who’s Nico?”

“Professor. Wants me to compose for her.”

Hanayo was sipping from a mug, “Oh, the Christmas pageant. That sounds…”

Maki hadn’t realized she was growling.

“Sorry.” Hanayo squeaked.

“Maki, you have to get over it. You got over Santa…”

“Shut up, Rin.”

Rin did not shut up, “You can get over…”

Maki shoved Rin.

“C’mon, Maki. We’re your friends. You came here to spend more time with us and less time in your gloomy apartment.”

“I came here to play the piano.”

“”Cause Kayo-chin told you to.”

“Rin!” Hanayo put a hand on her wife’s arm, “Leave Maki alone. We’re having fun tonight.

Rin leaned into her wife, rubbing her cheek against Hanayo’s arm like a cat. “We are. That was awesome.” Rin sat up and pointed, “And Umi’s going do another. ‘Cause Kotori’s here. Umi’s always happy when Kotori’s here.”

Center stage again, Umi began.

Some like a night at the movies  
Some like a dance or a show  
Some are content with an evening spent  
Home by the radio  
Some like to live for the moment  
Some like to just reminisce  
But whenever I have an evening to spend  
Just give me one like this

“This is a lovely way to spend an evening” Sotte voce and in full agreement, Maki joined the chorus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had been on the fence about adding in Kasumi and Shizuku and decided no, but then the Niji anime 1st season ended and I realized they were going in. So there will be another chapter, maybe two.
> 
> Also, stay safe out there for many reasons.


	3. A Breakfast Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with our cast for a breakfast update.

Maki refused to schedule anything before 11 a.m. And now that she wasn’t taking pre med cattle call chem and bio classes and was instead the resident composer people had to make an appointment to work with, that was usually fine. Her mother, however, had always been a morning person. Which is why Maki’s phone was buzzing, interrupting a weird dream about Muppets and Nico and turnips. And roast beef. Maki needed breakfast and coffee before dealing with her mother, but ignoring calls always made things worse. Maki grabbed her phone, refusing to raise her face off her pillow.

“Good morning.” Irritatingly brisk.

Maki grunted.

“Did I wake you?”

“What do you need Mama?”

“Your father wants to send the plane to pick you up for Thanksgiving.”

Maki sat up, panicking. She was not ready to go home and…“No.”

“We always have holidays together, Maki. And last year, you…”

“That doesn’t matter..” Maki didn’t want to talk about last year. Or this year. Last year, she’d disappeared into New York City for the entirety of the holiday season, spending every night at a concert or a play, refusing all of her parent’s invitations, not wanting to discuss her decision to drop out of med school. She still didn’t want to discuss it. There had been no signal yet that her father would talk about anything else.

Tudor didn’t shut down on Thanksgiving. Most of the students actually stayed, many prepping for the Christmas pageant that Nico….Nico! Maki remembered a detail from her conversations with Nico that might save her.

“I have to stay. They need me to prep for the annual Christmas pageant. And the director hosts a Friendsgiving for students who don’t go home…” Maki inhaled, feeling her chest fill with a mostly air, minor confidence mix, “I’m going to help.”

Her mother didn’t hide the disappointment even as she tried to be encouraging about Maki voluntarily taking part in a social activity. “That sounds...kind. Can we help?”

“No, Mama. I’m sure Nico has everything planned. She’s been doing this for years.”

“Nico?”

“The Christmas Pageant director. She teaches drama.”

“Ah.” Another pause, “How are Rin and Hanayo. We miss them too.”

“They’re fine. I saw them last night. My boss had a jam session. Rin loves a chance to play her maracas.”

Maki’s mother laughed, “I was always surprised when she didn’t shatter them. An energetic performer.”

“I’m always surprised that she has so much energy after coaching.”

“She’s at a different school, right? And Hanayo works with you.”

“She heads the IT department so I don’t see her.”

And then her mom went into closing the deal mode. “When you come back for the holidays, bring Rin and Hanayo with you. The jet has enough seats. And i”m sure their families miss them.”

And Rin would love flying in the Nishikino jet. But Maki had no plans to make a holiday stopover in Chicago. As she yawned, she decided that that was not an argument she would have with her mother today. So she punted.

“Okay.”

“Good. Text me the details when you know them.”

“Goodbye, Mama. I have things to do.”

“Keep in touch…”

And Maki ended the call before her mother said anything else and flopped back into her pillows. If she slipped back into sleep, the conversation might fade, like a dream.

###

A bright morning, an amazing night last night with new friends, and now, enough time to stop for coffee and casual conversation on a bright, crisp, sunny morning, warm for November but still chilly enough for Nico’s cashmere stole over sweater, beret, skirt, tights, and kicky shearling cuffed boots.

The coffeeshop was bustling with students and faculties, Nozomi off in the back somewhere getting the morning bread delivery from the Bread and Brew. Now, thanks to a chat with Honoka last night, Nico had a better appreciation for the foundational component of her favorite lunch sandwiches. So still a little high on her public performance, Nico ordered her usual morning coffee and half a French Toast order. While the barista poured her coffee, Nico looked for a seat. She spotted a bright blonde ponytail and recognized another new friend, Eli Ayase, the choreographer. As Nico approached the table, the dancer groaned, and dropped her head into her hands.

“Tell Nico what’s worrying you.” Nico slid into the seat next to Eli, “Nico has solutions.”

Eli turned her head, blinking, “Get Nishikino to let me use Tchaikovsky.”

“Eil, Eli, Nico talked about this. Maki has a point. And Nico’s A Christmas Carol adaptation is modernized so it makes sense to have an updated Nutcracker as well.”

Eli flipped the pages in an appointment book. Nico was surprised by the pencil on paper approach to something that could be digitally streamlined. “I don’t have the time to supervise my student’s choreography and ensure it’s at an appropriate level for a public performance.”

“These are senior students, right? Your best students.”

Eli’s nod was reluctant.

“Have some faith in them.”

“But this is my first year, what if…”

Nico shook her head, “This is a learning environment. People will see them at whatever level they are and assess accordingly.” Nico closed Eli’s planner, “Nico has seen dance performances in the past. Tudor has a high quality bar for students.”

“That’s why I took the job.” Eli admitted, grudgingly, “But I’m responsible…”

“No. You’re responsible for grading their efforts, not making their efforts for them.”

Eli was surprised by Nico’s fierceness.

“Are your actors’ performances not reflections of you?”

“Of course. Casting is a Nico strength, but then, then…” Nico hummed, “you have to step back and let them grow themselves. Give them too much advice, or put too much of your own experience on to them,” Nico hesitated, slumping, “and you could discourage them without even knowing it.”

“How’s my favorite customer today? Do you need more hot water?” Nozomi’s voice boomed. “And here’s your breakfast, Nico. Usually you just get coffee.”

Nico was chewing a bite before the plate had settled on the table. “Nico had a busy night.”

“Ooohh.” Nozomi slid into a seat, “With the hot redhead you stole from me?”

“Nico didn’t steal anyone. And no. Nico was talking about performing. A jam session with Umi and Maki.”

“Oh, at the Bread and Brew. Honoka was talking about that this morning...sounds like a gay old time.”

Eli was glancing back and forth between Nico and Nozomi, a slight blush on her face while her brows were lowered in confusion.

“You explain.” Nico scarfed down her breakfast.

“Professor Sonoda runs a jazz speakeasy in the basement of the local bakery we buy bread from.”

“That seems…” Eli frowned, remembering the never a hem out of place, always seven minutes early Umi Sonoda she’d see around campus. “Out of character.”

Nico nearly snorted out a chunk of French Toast. “You should hear her sing “Corcovado”. It could convince anyone to sweep her off to Brazil.”

“Really.” Nozomi sat forward, staring into space, a dreamy smile on her face, “I’m gonna have to twist Honoka’s arm for an invitation.”

“Tell her Nico sent you.” Nico finished her coffee, chest puffed out proudly. “My song got me on the guest list. Nozomi, I’ll see you later. And Eli, if you want to talk about your students, Nico’s door is always open.”

Eli shrugged, still watching Nozomi stare into space. After a few moments, Nozomi shook herself out of a daydream, “Let me get you that hot water.”

Lips tight in a frown, Eli gathered up her planner, repacking her bag, “I have to get back to campus.”

“Stop by after classes.”

“Too much to do.” Eli said matter-of-factly, “I really don’t have time for new habits.”

And with a brief wave, Eli left.

###

Umi appreciated her morning routine. Honoka would be coming back from a night at the bakery, her morning deliveries done. There would be fresh bread, fruit, a protein, and tea waiting for Umi after her wake up workout. If Honoka weren’t too tired, she’d tell Umi about her night. But when Kotori was back home, everything was in a disarray. Honoka would turn the driving over to an employee, there would be quicker breakfasts because getting up and getting moving was harder with Kotori there, smiling, and nuzzling closer. Umi had managed to get them all around the breakfast table before 9 a.m. She was due at the college for a meeting at 10. Which left Kotori only 15 minutes to attempt to upend her winter plans.

“Umi, you need to come to New York. It’s so pretty, decorated, all the lights, all the music, you’ll love it.” Lashes fluttered irresistibly over deep honey eyes.

“I have responsibilities.”

“You said Maki was going to conduct the Pageant Ensemble.” Honoka brought over a tray of chocolate croissants. “Try these. One of my new work-study students made them.”

“Ooohh…” Kotori bit into the fluffy, buttery crust. “Nozomi would probably like to add these to the coffeeshop menu.”

“Excellent suggestion, Kotori. Now if you’ll excuse me...” Umi put a croissant neatly in her snack bento.

“No.” Umi giggled, poking her croissant at Umi’s mouth until Umi took a bite. Then Kotori leaned in closer, “Umi…” Kotori dragged out her name and Umi groaned, “pleeeeeaaaaasse, pretty please come to New York for the holidays. I want to show you off. I made you this blue and gold wrap, you’ll look like a present.”

Umi shifted, uncomfortable at the knowing gleam in Kotori’s eye. She put another croissant in her bento, to have something to do.

Honoka closed the bento, adding it to Umi’s bag, along with the morning coffee thermos, “It’ll be fun, Umi. Kotori has a friend with a cabaret. We can have a Christmas show.”

“I have a Christmas show right here.”

“Which you’re not really involved with this year…” Honoka kept pushing.

“And you said Nico’s an amazing director.”

“But Maki’s never done anything like this. And there’s already been some trouble with Ms. Ayase.” Umi wondered how Nico was going to balance those personalities. But she’d always been very successful with the young actors she’d taught. Obviously, Nico had a touch for diplomacy.

“Which you said Nico handled.” Honoka echoed her thought. Honoka paid too much attention to inconvenient things.

Umi was five minutes past her must leave the house by to be 35 minutes early time. She slid her bag over her shoulder as sh stood. “I will consider it, Kotori.”

“We’re going to New York!” Honoka cheered, then bit into another croissant, “I’m going to give Kasumi more hours.”

“Do not overwork students, Honoka.”

“Do not overwork Umi, Umi.” Honoka wagged a finger, face contorted into Honoka’s version of serious, blue eyes teasing.

Umi giggled. “Meet me for lunch in the cafeteria, Kotori?”

“Of course.” Kotori stood, to kiss Umi on the cheek, “I wouldn’t miss it.”

###

Kasumi was awfully cute when she yawned, Shizuku thought, taking a momentary pause from drilling screws into two by fours. But should she look that tired?

Kasumi saw her and waved, vaulting up onto the stage with more energy than Shizuku expected, “Hey, Shizuko, Kasumin brought you a fresh from the oven breakfast treat.”

“Oh, did you have to work?”

Kasumi nodded, handing Shizuku a croissant and biting into one of her own.

“You’re late, Kasumi!” Professor Yazawa called from where she was looking over a blueprint, “And did you bring treats for everyone?”

“Of course, Kasumin did,” Kasumi twirled over to where Nico had set up a table.

“Take it to the coffeepot.” Nico pointed offstage, where a temporary food services table had been set up.

“Yea, ma’am.” Kasumi saluted, Nico smiled.

“Five minute break. Everybody’s slow this morning.”

Mumbles of “sorry Professor” accompanied the rush for sugar and caffeine. Kasumi returned to sit down next to Shizuku.

“Tasty.” Shizuku petted Kasumi on the head, “Good job.”

“Hey, crumbs!” Kasumi scrambled fingers through her hair.

“Sorry.”

Kasumi yawned again, “‘s’okay.”

“Did you get any sleep?”

“I’ll sleep after this. No other classes today.”

“Do you want to meet for dinner? Maybe prepare for the Christmas Carol auditions?”

“Kasumin could sing....stop by after your class, you have one this afternoon, right?”

“French drama. We’re studying Moliere.”

“Sounds trez dull.”

“It’s actually fascinating to see how working in the theatre affected both Moliere’s and William Shakespeare’s writing. They were both extremely influential playwrights and cultural touchstones.”

“Very Shizuko.” Kasumi yawned, stretched, and stood, “If I don’t keep moving, I’ll fall asleep. What are we working on?”

“Platforms.”

Kasumi sighed, “Hand me a drill.”

Shizuku did as requested, only letting herself enjoy a minor thrill when the sides of their hands brushed. Yes, it was ridiculous, these tiny...crumbs of moments, but Kasumi was too cute to ignore and too oblivious to confess to. So Shizuku continued to challenge and compliment, hoping for a breakthrough as they worked together.

###

At the piano, empty score sheet ready for pencil and notes, Maki rifled through Nico’s A Christmas Carol script. She really wasn’t in the mood to read it through. At least A Christmas Carol was mostly about ghosts and greed. She could save working on the touchy feely Christmasy merry muck of the Fred scenes until she absolutely had to. Nico had tagged the songs so Maki pulled out a page of lyrics near the beginning. The Marley-Scrooge duet. She could work with that. Maybe make it a little gay, Maki chuckled to herself, remembering her conversation with Nico yesterday. Maki glanced at the cast of characters for basic descriptions. In modernizing, Nico had made Scrooge and Marley partners in a music label. So any music could be worked into the plot naturally. Nico’s scribbled note said both Scrooge and Marley had individual gifts they’d put aside for differing personal reasons.

Maki kept thinking about last night, and playing for Nico. She couldn’t help wondering what Nico’s performance had been like from the audience. The audience had been caught up in Nico’s charm while Maki had been so occupied trying to keep up on a song she wasn’t that familiar with, she hadn’t been able to spare any focus for watching Nico’s performance. But still, she’d been hearing Nico’s voice in her head all night. It was bright and shrill and yet somehow soft, a series of flirty confident demands that had had the audience oohing, a nicely turned twist of wry humor with some of the lyrics...Maki was sorry not to have been in some other seat, fully absorbed in the performance. Instead, she’d been laying down a basic 101 rhythm, not even able to showcase her own potential mastery of the selection. But Maki had thrown Nico into an impromptu situation instead of a collaborative one and now almost regretted the impulse that had made her break into Nico’s conversation with Kotori and Umi. They could have planned something together if Maki had put any thought into it, a true duet instead of a Nico solo spotlight that Hanayo had spent an hour swooning over. Maki hadn’t had anything to contribute to the conversation except, yes, Nico had been pretty easy to play for.

Back to this duet. How would Nico sing this? Maki closed her eyes and let her vague memories of Nico’s performance be replaced by imagining Nico mouthing the words in front of her, letting a new theme take over from the Ellington. There could be, should be give and take, Maki hummed something in a lower register, closer to her own, a Scrooge for Marley to bounce warnings of suffering off of. Her fingers found the piano keys and she added the textures to the simple melody that had started this. What would Nico think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunar New Year upcoming. I'm taking a break from theatre to do some writing so if there's an AU you want an update for, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> And the annual tradition returns. 
> 
> Last year's got sideswiped by the pandemic, although I would like to finish it, so this year, I went back to paced like a movie basics.
> 
> I hope this finds you well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
